robloxstarfleetmemoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Tonclayton (Species)
Tonclaytons are a species who originate on the planet Tonclay VII. Biology Physical Characteristics Tonclaytons have an appearance similar to humans. The only difference between Tonclaytons and humans is skin color. Most Tonclaytons have a dark black skin color due to the hot climate of their planet, whereas a small amount of Tonclaytons have a pale white skin color due to, as the Tonclaytons describe it, "unpure blood". This means the Tonclayton is partially another species. Other Characteristics On average, Tonclaytons live for 120 years. Tonclaytons can also withstand hotter weather and last longer without water than humans can due to the hot, desert-like climate of their planet. Culture Family Tonclayton families are often considered unethical to many humans. Some of the families follow the tradition of the "Cludjineit", which, in English, means, "fight for your life". In this tradition the Tonclaytons send their children, at age 6, to fight each other to the death. The last child standing got to survive, and never had to do the Cludjineit again. The tradition originated before the planet had achieved warp, with the reason being that their planet was becoming overpopulated. Unfortunately, back then, the Tonclaytons were extremely barbaric, and decided to make this a tradition. The planet is no longer overpopulated, but they continue the tradition, feeling that they must honor it. Orphans The Tonclaytons believe that orphans are cursed and evil. Most Tonclaytons fear orphans because they believe they are cursed. Oftentimes, orphans on this planet are literally tortured. They sometimes even make them participate in the Cludjineit, no matter their age. Marriage The Tonclaytons have strange rituals for marriage. The wedding ceremony is generally held outside, on top of a mountain. The bride and groom dance a Tonclayton dance called the "Disco Boogie", meaning "marriage dance" in their language. After they dance the Disco Boogie, they are officially married. After the bride and groom are officially married, they slaughter the wrethors that the guests are supposed to bring as gifts, cook the wrethors, make them wrethor burgers, and eat them for dinner. After the dinner, they move halfway down the hill and dance in circles around it. If there are any leftover wrethor burgers, everybody throws the burgers at each other. This is done to show the great joy that has come from the newly married couple. After dancing on the hill, the wedding ends, and everybody except the bride and groom leave. The bride and groom then climb back to the top of the hill, and sing a song with harmonies (even if they're bad at singing). Anything after that varies for each Tonclayton couple. Homeworld The Tonclayton homeworld, Tonclay VII, is a hot, desert-like planet. Sand mountains cover most of the planet, and the small amounts of water that is on the planet is inside of said sand mountains. Tonclayton farmers farm for the water inside of the sand mountains as a living. Trivia -Despite all the seemingly cruel and strange rituals, the Tonclaytons have achieved warp. -A wrethor is the Tonclay equivalent to a cow.